


a thought — paris 1645

by renesaramis



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesaramis/pseuds/renesaramis
Summary: you survive, guilty but alive, hurting and breathing with all you have left to breathe.[It's really hard to write summaries for poetry without giving everything away. To describe this in 6 words: Aramis recounts his relationship with Anne.]





	a thought — paris 1645

**a thought — paris 1645**

a woman like her—

the kind of woman you dream

about on lonely nights,

your hand spread across the cold

side of the bed, missing someone

you never even had, a

woman, dreamlike, you made up,

a pretend fantasy.

you’d have your hands cut off if

you dared to think aloud; hung,

drawn and quartered; burnt on the

pyre for nothing short of treason

if you so much as opened

your mouth, thought too loud. so you

don’t think, don’t speak, don’t

look at her. _especially_

not like that. because no-one

can ever know how you feel.

not when she’s the queen. but the

secret you both harbour bobs

up and down, weathers the storm,

unsinkable, you

and her, and your child surviving

despite the odds deposited

in front of you by the count’s

lust and manipulation.

his desire for her does

not overpower her honesty,

her integrity,

steadfast. powerful anne. the

_queen. _and you survive, guilty

but alive, hurting and breathing

with all you have left to breathe.

you turn away, nothing left

to give but your loyalty

to your god, and

the fragile promise that your

son will be safest never

knowing the truth about you,

and you will be safest away

from anne, away from temptation

that could get the two of you

hanged. but your faith

holds out for you — god always

does — and the king dies. the king

_dies_, and she, crowned and ultimately

powerful, holds her hands out

to you and promises a

world of _together_. of a

queen, and her minister.


End file.
